Acting back story
by SylviaSnape98
Summary: Okay, so I'm posting a new story and I had to explain the back story of it. So here is the story!


_**Kay, so the reason that I am writing this is that I'm writing a new story; and I think it will be a good one. Okay, that was off track. So, anyways, the reason that I'm writing this is that my other new story needs a back story so that it doesn't seem like it's just hanging off of nothing. **_

**Disclaimer; Anything you recognize is not mine. Some story lines are, but people more than likely aren't. **

Lily Evans stormed away from her best- no, former best friend with tears running down her face. He wouldn't say that about her… Would he? But he did! He called her a… He called her a Mudblood! He had said that he would never do that to her, that he didn't think like his mother used to… Why would he do that, an in front of the whole school no less?

Potter, it must have had something to do with him! It's always his fault. He must have done something to Severus! No, he's not Severus, he's Snape. Her silver tears slipped down her cheeks faster as she practically ran to the portrait hole. The fat lady looked down at her sadly and opened without her having to say a word. She nodded at her as she climbed in and practically sprinted up the stairs. There was no way she would let the others see their mentor and prefect like this. No one would see her broken. Well, Severus had, and _he _had but no one else would _ever _see her cry.

She collapsed on her bed and sobbed as her magic locked the door and silenced it. She sobbed and sobbed until she broke down and gave up all hope as she finally screamed the name of the person she needed.

"TOM!"

_**7 years prior. **_

Tom M. Riddle was walking around a Muggle neighbor hood and frowned as he felt one of his followers call for him.

'_Must be a new recruit.'_ he mused silently. He looked up at the house that he would be destroying viciously the next day and frowned as he saw a pair of intelligent green eyes stare out of the window at him. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him to terribly much, but he had put a notice-me-not- charm on himself. How would a simple Muggle see him? He looked up at the window again to see if she was still looking at him.

He was surprised to see that instead of looking out of the window the eyes were now out of the window and on the roof. It was shocking to see that the child was just that, a _child._ How on earth had a Muggle child seen him? He shook off his shock as the child called out.

"Hey, mister! Is something wrong?" She tilted her head as if honestly curious, "It's a pretty house, but we're not for sale for at least the next ten years!"

He shook his head and looked around for something to admire the house for. It seemed completely normal but he finally noticed the garden and smiled, "I was just admiring the garden child. Is it not pretty?" He asked in an imitation of Dumbledore's voice.

"Oh, yeah," her face seemed to fall at the mention of the garden. "Yeah, mom and Tuney really like playing with the plants and making the garden pretty. But dad and I, we do the real work! See this house? Daddy and I shingled it, and we painted it!" He looked over the house and had to admit the child and her father had done a good job.

"The house is brilliant." He said while shooting a smile at her. She could not be a simple Muggle, but she shouldn't be magic either. He saw her twitch her head back and frown.

"I'm sorry, mister, but I have to get going now. I was supposed to be in bed a hour ago," at this she heaved a long sigh. "But, you know how that goes." She sent a roughish smile at the man, "I hope you find a really good house just like this one!" She quickly disappeared into her window and the lights flickered off. He stared after her for a few minutes then laughed quietly and walked away. He couldn't attack that house. Not when it held such an interesting creature.

He turned on his heel and walked away, musing about what he had revealed silently. There was no way that that child was just a Mudblood. She was more, she had to be

_**3 years after the 7 years prior. **__(So confusing!)_

Lily bounced up to the train station, and waved good bye to her parents. She would go onto the platform alone, and she would try her best to fit in. She walked through the wall briskly and shivered as she realized that she had just _walked through a wall_ but she shook it off as she remembered that she was a witch. Her parents were proud but Tunney was not.

She looked around, looking for Severus, and smiled when she realized that he was already on the train waiting for her. She glanced around and her eyes were drawn to a man that was near the back of the station. He looked… So familiar. She pushed her trolley towards him and stood in front of him for a second before smiling happily.

"Hey, mister!" She said with a laugh, "I haven't seen you since you commented on the garden. I'll have you know that Dad and I colored the house green. The Garden is still the same though."

The man was looking at her strangely but she didn't care. She was just enjoying seeing a familiar face. She held out her hand and smiled, "M'name is Lily Evans. And what is your name?"

He stood there for a moment, completely silent before he smiled and said in a deep voice, "Riddle, Tom Riddle." He shook my hand firmly and I smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you Tom. Now, I have to get going, Sev is waiting for me." She turned and walked away with a happy bounce in her step, she never heard him reply.

"Lily Evans… I'll see you soon." And he vanished into the shadows.

_**Back to the present**__. (Finally) _

Tom sighed as Lily called him in her own special way. He still did not understand how a simple little girl could control him like that. He stood from the meeting that he was having with his death eaters and looked them over critically.

"Remember, you shall tell no one else about our plans. If anything happens to block them, I will Crucio every single one of you." He strode out of the room and said under his breath, "Meeting dismissed."

He walked a short distance before he apperated to Hogsmead and used his status as the heir of Slytherin to get into the gates and he flew through the shadows to get up to Lily's room. He saw her through the window that he was hanging from and frowned at the sight that met him.

Lily's normally tamed hair lay around her in a frazzled and tangled mess and her body shook with her sobs. Her normally pristine school robes were crumpled and wrinkled. They barely covered her at all anymore. But the thing that he noticed most was that she was shaking. Something terrible had happened. He knocked on the window ever so quietly.

Her head shot up and she ran over to open the door, her now blotchy face even more noticeable. He frowned as she practically launched herself out of the window so she could get her arms around him.

"Now, what if I were just a hologram? You would be falling to your death now, you silly child." He said as he pulled them both into her room, "Now what happened to make you look this way?" he said as he led her towards her bed again.

"S-sev… H-he called m-me a M-mu-Mudblood!" She whimpered and I frowned. Severus Snape was my newest recruit but I had not known that he would try to push this one away from him so quickly. It was a shame, as Lily Evans was a very good person to keep around. Especially now that he had proved that she had actually come from a long line of squibs.

"He doesn't know what he's losing. And I'm sure he was just embarrassed by something. He never speaks out like that unless angry or upset, correct?" He said in a calming voice.

_1 week later._

Lily was walking down the hallway with Severus and smiling happily as she talked to him. She had forgiven him for all of the things that he had done after she figured out that it was probably James's fault. The only problem with finding out that it was James's fault was that she now hated James with a deep abiding passion. She acted like she normally did towards him, which was to say not very well.

'So, how are you Lils?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, I mean with the whole 'I hate my fellow Gryffindor prefect' thing. And how rude are they being to you?"

"Oh, that's what you mean! Well, the hatred is still going strong, just as it always has. And they're only as rude as they always were." She said while laughing. It seemed as if the world had righted itself for the young red head. Maybe she could make it through the world without a second glance, that's what she needed to happen.

The man in the shadows watched as the girl and boy walked down the hallway just as they had for four years before that. It was good to know that two pawns were so willing to be together and didn't have to be separated like so many others did. He slowly dissolved from his place and smiled. Maybe he could get this to work out after all. Even if he was born from squibs.


End file.
